The Nutcracker Prince: Sonic Style
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Maria receives a nutcracker hedgehog as a Christmas present and she loved it. But one night, it came to life! Shadow is a prince of the Land of Mobius, and he was overthrown by a evil alien named Eclipse. So, Shadow and Maria must save the Land of Mobius with the help of Amy the Sugar Plum Fairy. Will the Land of Mobius be saved? Will Christmas be saved as well?
1. Chapter 1

***Cast***

 **Maria Robotnik - Clara  
Shadow the Hedgehog - The Nutcracker/The Prince  
Eclipse the Darkling - Mouse King  
Amy Rose - Sugar Plum Fairy  
**

* * *

 ***Chapter 1: Christmas Eve Gathering***

* * *

In the Space Colony ARK, the family are prepared for this day. It's Christmas Eve, and everyone is very happy and super excited for tomorrow. One family who lives up in the colony are the Robotniks. The eldest who runs the place is Professor Gerald, he is the greatest scientist, and he loves his family very much. Especially one who is very dear to him.  
A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, is the granddaughter of Gerald. Her name is Maria Robotnik. She was raised in the ARK, but she is not alone. Two friends are with her, a little boy named Abraham Tower, and the oldest teen, Mardic Flynn. Not only they are close friends, they are like family to each other. Since Maria was a baby, Mardic was like a brother to her, and his family babysits Maria while Gerald was busy in his lab. Still, Maria is happy with everyone who took care of her and watch over her. What Maria didn't like about family is her evil cousins who are jealous of her. Ivo and Isabella Robotnik.  
Since the space colony is huge, Maria wouldn't have to worry about being around with her cousins for occasions, but she couldn't help but to think that they might run into trouble. They want Maria to come to them, so she can be in trouble instead of them. Maria won't fall for that again.

* * *

Maria is walking down the corridors to meet with her grandfather and friends in the grand hall where the feast is taking place in. She is wearing a pink dress, pink flats, and a red headband with a red Christmas flower on it. She is very excited for this day and tomorrow. This year will be the greatest holiday yet.

"Hey Maria! Wait up!" A cry says. Maria turned to see Abraham coming towards her, wearing a blue sweater and jeans.

"Ab, where have you been all day? I've been looking for you." Maria asked.

"I was with my parents. They're busy at the moment in one of the labs, but they will come to the party." Abraham replied. The two walk up to the doors and press the button to have them open. They stepped in, and Maria couldn't believe her eyes. There is a huge Christmas tree down the hall, and there are presents underneath it. Colorful ornaments, candles, and some small toys on the tree. The music is playing the classic Christmas around the hall to keep everyone entertained. Maria and Abraham came up towards the tree with smiles on their faces. They have never seen anything like this. Christmas spirit is in the air.

"Ah, you two finally arrived." Gerald's voice said. Maria turned to see him there with a smile. She gave him a loving hug.

"Oh grandfather, this is so beautiful. I love this tree and everything." She said, looking at the tree. "It's so tall!"

"One of the most tallest trees we ever had than last year." Gerald said. "I'm glad that our friends could find a perfect tree."

"Can we open presents now?!" Abraham asked, cupping his hands together. "Please, please, please!" Maria gave him a warning glare, but hears her grandfather chuckle.

"In a little while, my boy. We have some families coming." Gerald told him. Maria giggled a bit. As the professor left the two alone, Maria felt something hit on the back of her head.

"Ow!" She winced. The little black cannon ball rolls by her feet. She turned around as she rubs the back of her head, and there is a boy who is around Maria's age with glasses on, and brown hair. He chuckled at Maria who glared at him. "Why'd you do that for, Ivo?"

"I want to show you my new toy, Maria." Ivo said, taking out a toy cannon with small black balls. "Man, do those things really hurt you?"

"Yes. You shot me." Maria said, rubbing her head with a look. "Go pick on someone else."

"Yeah." Abraham said with a nod. "It's Christmas Eve. Show some respect!" Ivo rolled his eyes and walk away from them. Maria rubs her head a bit.

"Geez, he and Bella are trouble alright." Mardic's voice said. Abraham and Maria look up to see him there, wearing a white sweater and jeans. "But, we got two days left, and they will leave. But, they will coming again next year. Like every year."

"I don't see why they don't like me. My aunt doesn't like me, but...my uncle likes me. He's my father's brother after all." Maria said. "What have I done wrong? I haven't anything bad to them, have I?" Abraham and Mardic shook their heads at her. Maria sighed a bit.

"Hey, as long as I'm here, Maria, they won't get to you." Mardic said with a smile. Maria thanked him. Then, Gerald announces everyone that dinner will be served soon. Maria, Mardic, and Abraham went down to get by the tree. Maria then found a present that is for her. A red paper wrap with a white ribbon, and a tag with Maria's name on it. The girl smiled excitedly. Wonder what's inside the present?

"Ah, ah, ah." Gerald said behind her. "No peeking, dear."

"I'm not. But, I'm so excited. I wonder what it is." Maria said, giggling.

"After dinner, you and the kids will open presents." Gerald said. Maria stepped away from the presents and look at the tree's decorations. Gerald smiled at her. He loves to see her happy.  
On the other side of the hall, a woman with short red/orange hair, wearing a green dress, watches Gerald with the children. She sneers as Maria wanders around the tree and presents. A man with short hair came towards her with a glass of wine.

"Here you are, dear." He said.

"Hmph." The woman murmured.

"What's the matter, Greta?"

"Mark, that girl is such a pain to me." The woman said. "What did your father see in that girl? Clearly her parents are dead, and she is happy to this day."

"Greta, it's Christmas Eve." Mark said. "Please, don't bring the hatred. Maria is our niece. She has a rare disease, you know that?"

"She's _your_ niece, dear!" Greta said with a tone. "And of course she has a disease! She won't live for long..." They continue to watch Maria hanging out with Mardic and Abraham. Greta took a sip of her drink. "Stupid girl."  
From behind the tree, Maria watches her evil aunt. She gulped a bit. She hid behind the tree again, holding her chest with both hands. Why can't she have a nice holiday with no hate from her cousins and aunt?


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: A Nutcracker Gift***

* * *

After the big Christmas feast and dessert, everyone gathered around the hall to receive some gifts. Abraham found his parents by the tree with the present they made for him. Mardic is with his family to open one gift from them. And Maria came over to one gift she's been eyeing on. She picked it up and start to rip the paper off. A white box was revealed. She took off the lid and that is where she saw it. A nutcracker hedgehog. It had spikes that is black with red stripes, red eyes, a black nose, wearing a red top with gold trim, white jeans with boots, and a black hat. Maria took the wooden object out of the box, staring at him in awe.

"Oh, it's so...he's so handsome." Maria said with a smile.

"Handsome?" Someone laughed. Maria looked up to see a 13 year old with red/orange hair with brown eyes coming over. "It's a wooden doll, Maria. Don't call it 'handsome'."

"Bella!" Mark hissed. Maria turned away from her evil cousin, holding her new gift close. Gerald came up to her.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it, grandfather!" Maria said, hugging her grandfather. Gerald chuckled at her. Isabella and Ivo rolled their eyes. Maria looks at the nutcracker hedgehog with a smile. "But, why is it a hedgehog?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I found him at this store, the owner sold to me freely." Gerald said. "But, I don't see what's so strange about it. Nutcrackers are great for the holidays."

"Hmm. Well, I don't care if this is different. I love him." Maria said, hugging her nutcracker. But, it was snatched away from her hands. Ivo has the nutcracker hedgehog in his hands. "Hey! Ivo, give him back!"

"I don't see why you are into this...ugly thing." Ivo scolds her. Maria tries to take away the nutcracker, but Ivo skips away from her. Gerald tells his grandson to give back the gift, but Ivo ignores him. Greta watches, chuckling at Maria who chases her son around. She found this amusing. "Hey, Bella! Hand over the cannon ball. I want to see if this thing can crack it open." Ivo said. Isabella tosses the toy cannon ball over to her brother.

"No! You'll break him!" Maria said, pulling her cousin's arm.

"It's not a 'him', dummy! It's a nutcracker doll!" Ivo said, pushing her off. He places the cannon ball in the mouth of the nutcracker, pull down the back lever, and...

 _CRACK!_

"Oh no!" Maria cried out, covering her mouth with her hands, looking at the small wood pieces on the floor. The cannon call fell out of the mouth. Everyone in the hall turned after they hear Maria's cry. Gerald snatches the nutcracker away from his grandson and see the chip spots around the mouth. Maria came over to see the chip spots. "No..."

"I thought it could crack it like nuts." Ivo said, making a nervous smile.

"The look on Maria's face was priceless!" Isabella said with a smirk. Maria took the nutcracker from Gerald's hands, holding it close to her. She doesn't know why, but she is so attached to this gift. Sure, she has some small dolls in her room, but this nutcracker hedgehog is special to her.

"Alright, fun's over for you two." Mark said to his children. "Don't touch Maria's new toy." Greta rolled her eyes a bit at her husband. Mardic and Abraham came over to Maria.

"You okay, kiddo?" Mardic asked. "Oh man, I was about to stop them, but..."

"No." Maria replied. "Ivo ruined...my nutcracker." She walked away from the boys. "I'm sorry, I want to be alone for a moment." She said. She left the grand hall with her nutcracker hedgehog. Abraham scratched his head.

"Boy, she's in love with that toy, huh?" He asked.

"I never see her like this with her dolls." Mardic said. "It is from the professor, so I guess she wants to give the nutcracker her love."  
Maria was outside the doors, holding her nutcracker hedgehog. She frowned at the chipped spots. She brought the nutcracker up to her lips and gave the head a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry, nutcracker. My cousins are so mean." She told it as if it was alive. "But, I will fix you up soon." She place the nutcracker down to make it stand on the floor. "You are so different than the other nutcrackers. You're a hedgehog. If you were real, you will be so soft. I could dance with you..." When she daydreams, Gerald comes out of the grand hall, seeing his granddaughter turning to him.

"Are you alright, Maria?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, grandfather." Maria replied. "I just need some space after what happened."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll fix the nutcracker tomorrow morning. It will be good as new." Gerald told her. Maria began to hug him.

"Thank you."

* * *

It's past midnight. Everyone in the whole ARK is asleep, except for one person. Maria is out of her room, bringing her flashlight and her nutcracker hedgehog along. She wanted to be in the grand hall alone to see the tree in the glow of the dark hall. She is in her light blue nightdress, and wearing a red headband with a red Christmas flower on the side of it. As she walks through the doors, she smiled at the tree that is still lit from the candles. There are three candelabras. She lit one of them and shut off the flashlight.

"There." She said, holding it. She places the nutcracker by the tree, and set the candelabra by her and the nutcracker. "I hope you like it here, nutcracker. It may not be as much to you, but...this place is big enough for everyone." Maria said. "Hm. If only you could talk, you can tell me what you think." She planted a kiss on the head of the nutcracker lightly. Then, there is light from the tree. The candles are lit up to make the area around Maria brighter. "Huh?" She looked around her to see if anyone is in here with her. There is no one around. It's quiet around here. But, a thump was heard in front of Maria. She looked down to see the nutcracker hedgehog lying on its back. It must've lost balance.

 _'I think I should head back to bed.'_ Maria thought. Before she could pick up the nutcracker, something amazing happened. The nutcracker began to glow. Maria gasped and backed away from it, holding the candelabra. What is happening?!  
The nutcracker was lifted off the floor, still glowing. It slowly start to grow. The legs slowly turn from wood, to real legs that can bend. The rest of the body is no longer wood. The head turns to soft fur, and the muzzle is tan. Maria watches in awe, but in fear. The hedgehog is now on the floor on its stomach. Maria cautiously reach for it, to see if it's alive or not. Then it slowly got up on its feet, holding its head.

"Ughh..." It sounded. "Wh-what happened?" The voice is soft spoken, but mysterious. Maria can actually see that this nutcracker/hedgehog is a male. He could be 3 feet and 4 inches tall to her. He's not a normal hedgehog. The hedgehog's red eyes looks around and found Maria standing there with the candelabra in her hand. "...Who are you?" He asked.

"...I...I'm..." Maria could hardly speak. What just happened? Her nutcracker just transformed into a hedgehog. The hedgehog cock his head to the side, noticing Maria's silence. The girl responded. "Maria. Maria Robotnik." The black hedgehog smiled a little at her.

"Maria. That's a beautiful name." He said. Maria blushed a bit. This hedgehog is friendly. Still, she needs to know who he is and where he actually come from.

"Are you really a nutcracker?" Maria asked. The black hedgehog looked at his gloved hands. He's in deep thought, like he is trying to remember something.

"I was turned into a nutcracker? So, that's how he did it."

"Huh?" Maria wondered, cocking her head to one side. What is this hedgehog talking about? The black hedgehog looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should introduce myself." He said. He made a bow as he stood. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Prince of the Land of Mobius."

"Prince?" Maria wondered. "You're a prince?"

"Yes. I am." Shadow replied. Maria doesn't know what to think. Shadow was a nutcracker, and he's a prince! Now, Maria wants some answers. What's the Land of Mobius? How did Shadow got turned into a nutcracker? Shadow noticed Maria's blank expression. He smiled at her. "I suggest you need some answers. I will tell you everything." He told her. He gestured the chair next to the tree. "Please sit."


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: The Feeling of Love***

* * *

Maria sat on the chair as Shadow stood in front of her, telling her a story about his life and about his world. The Land of Mobius is a world of where mobians like Shadow live in, and Shadow is a ruler. Until his "brother" came down to his world to take over with the aliens called the Black Arms. The darkling, Eclipse, is the King of the Black Arms, and overthrown Shadow to rule Mobius.

"That's the last thing I remember. I was cursed for I don't know how long." Shadow told Maria who listens to every word.

"So, that's how you turn into a nutcracker. But, my grandfather found you in a shop on Earth. You are my gift." Maria said. "Since the spell is broken, you will fight the aliens and save your people."

"I could, but...I don't know how to get to the Land of Mobius." Shadow said crossing his arms. "Tell me, where am I?"

"Oh. You're in the Space Colony ARK, Shadow." Maria said. Shadow raised his brow at her. He's in space.

"Hm. There must be a way for me to get to my world." He said looking around the hall. "But, I must ask. Why are you here in this place? Shouldn't you be in a most decent place?" Maria lowered her head a bit.

"I...I can't go down to Earth. You see, I have a rare disease, and it could get people on that planet sick as well. So, I have to stay here. I was...raised here by my grandfather." She said. Shadow listened to her in silent. "My parents died since I was born, and...I don't know much about them. I have family up here that is from my father's side. My grandfather, my uncle, and the worst ones of all...my aunt and cousins." The black hedgehog stares at her in pity. He never thought families can hate each other. What did Maria ever do to them? She's so kind and would never hurt someone.

"Do they...not like you at all?" Shadow asked. Maria shook her head. "Who wouldn't like a beautiful girl like you?" Shadow lifted her chin to see her face. Maria blushed a bit. "I don't see why they don't like you, but to me, you are perfect. You broke a spell that was cast on me, and I thank you for that."

"But I didn't know you were cursed, Shadow. Still, you're welcome." Maria replied. Shadow smiled at her. It's so strange, Maria felt so safer with him. They just met and everything, but...there is a spark between them. Maria took Shadow's hand. "You're not like the others, Shadow. You're so kind and...gentle. I have two friends who are close to me, but...they got nothing on you. You're just...different." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shadow asked, forming a smirk.

"No." Maria replied, giggling.

"I know this is so...sudden and strange to you, but...I never met a girl like you." Shadow said, brushing the strands away from Maria's face, looking at her blue eyes. "So sweet and so innocent."

"Thank you..." Maria said, feeling her face growing hot. She wanted to say something nice about him, but...this is weird. She's a human, and Shadow is a hedgehog. It wouldn't be right for their own rights. But, does it matter? If Maria was dreaming, then this is okay. But, this is real. Shadow is right here, holding her hands. Now the black hedgehog walked over to the recorder and play the music for him and Maria. He made a bow to her.

"Miss Maria, may I have this dance?" He asked. Maria smiled at him. She made a curtsy to him and took his hand. They both held hands and move around the hall. The song began to play.

 _If you could hear me now,_  
 _If I could only get through,_  
 _I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams,_  
 _Share all my secrets with you._

Shadow twirled Maria around him, and see her blonde hair flying around, and her nightdress flowing. He doesn't want to be away from this girl who broke a spell. He doesn't care if he's a hedgehog or if Maria is human, he feels his love for her. It feels like a fairy tale. They both made a bridge for each other to go under. Maria felt Shadow's hands on her waist. He gave her a wink.

"Hang on."

 _If you could see me now,_  
 _Waiting for someone to hold,_  
 _Someone so brave who's never afraid,_  
 _Someone who's strong like the knights of old._

By catching Maria by surprise, Shadow lifts her up to spin her around. Maria let out a gasp and see the smile on Shadow's face. He's so strong. As he lowers her to the floor, he moves her around the tree, continue to dance with her. Snowflakes appear around them, making forms like they are dancing with Shadow and Maria who watched in awe. The snowflakes are flying are them and went around the Christmas tree brighten the room a bit.

"Wow..." Maria whispered. "Snow. This is the first time I've seen the snow." Shadow smiled a bit at her. Poor thing had never discover things down in Earth.

 _I save this dance for you,_  
 _I hope it lasts forever._  
 _So let one star shine through,_  
 _I make my wish come true._

Shadow then dramatically dip her a bit. Maria looks up at him to see his ruby eyes sparkle. Sapphire and ruby have met once more. Shadow slowly brings Maria back up and kneel on the floor as Maria sat down. He felt her hand on his white chest fur that is revealed from his vest and jacket, feeling a soft fluff.

"So soft..." Maria says with a giggle. Shadow blushed a bit. He lets her pet his chest. The snow falls on them, making them smile and feel the cold on their faces. Maria had her hands up and spin around a little, smiling. "It's like magic..." She said. Shadow smiled at the snow that is falling from those snowflakes. "I've never touch snow before." Maria said. "Is this your doing, Shadow?"

"Maria, anything is possible. As long as I'm around, I can make anything possible." The black hedgehog said, crossing his arms. Maria came towards him and see that he is taking out a red rose from his jacket. Maria smiled and took the rose.

 _If you could hear this song,_  
 _This dance would last forever,_  
 _I'd carry us along,_  
 _To a place where we belong..._

But then, a little pink glow flies around them, catching them both alarmed. Shadow recognizes this. A friend from his world. The light turns into a female pink hedgehog, wearing a pink dress, holding a wand, and have pink wings. Maria stares in surprise. The pink hedgehog brushes down the dress and look up at the black hedgehog and Maria. She gasped.

"Oooh! I have found you at last, Prince Shadow!" The hedgehog spoke. "And I see that the spell has been broken. Who's your lovely friend?" Shadow smiled a bit at the fairy.

"Amy, how did you find this place?" He asked.

"I have ways to travel everywhere, my prince." Amy said. She turned to Maria who stares at her in awe. "And you are?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Maria said, realizing she was only staring. "I'm Maria."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Maria. I'm Amy Rose. I'm a Sugar Plum Fairy of the Land of Mobius." The pink hedgehog said, bowing her head. "Thank you for freeing the prince from the awful spell that Eclipse has him."

"You're...welcome." Maria said. Amy turned to Shadow with a worried look.

"You have to return to the Land of Mobius, Prince Shadow! Everyone wasn't around since you were gone for so long. And Eclipse has been slaving a few friends of ours who were found." She said. "I will take us there." Before she could wave her wand, Shadow stopped her.

"Wait a second, Amy." He said. He turned to Maria. "Maria, come with us."

"Huh?" Maria asked.

"Come with us to defeat Eclipse and his army of the Black Arms." Shadow said, smiling at her. Maria stares at him in silent. Go to the Land of Mobius? Should she go? But, her sickness will be worse if she leaves, would it? She'll never know. But, it's a different world. It wouldn't be like Earth. There will be mobians in Shadow's world.

"I...I don't know if I could. I'm sick, remember?" Maria says. Amy then waves her wand, and glitter appears around Maria. "Huh? What did you-"

"I put a spell on that disease of yours on halt when we travel to our world. You have nothing to worry about." Amy said. "I didn't say I cured your rare condition, but I can stop it from getting you sick." Maria looks at her hands, trying to feel something, but didn't. She didn't feel any different in her body. Shadow sticks his hand out for Maria to take.

"Please say that you will come." He said, almost with a pleading tone. Maria smiled at him and took his hand. Amy waved her wand around, and they all disappear in a flash of light. Maria shields her eyes with her arm to block the bright light. Shadow grips on her hand tight, not wanting to lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Land of Mobius/King Eclipse***

* * *

Shadow, Maria, and Amy arrived in the Land of Mobius, but outside the castle grounds where it was ruined. Shadow looks in shock to see his home in crisis. Eclipse ruined everything. The skies are dark, flowers are dying, everything is dark and cold. Maria looks around the fields in dismay. This place was once beautiful before Eclipse arrived. Now, Shadow will have to fight him to take back his kingdom and restore everything.

"What do we do now, Shadow?" Maria asked. "Should we just walk in the castle?"

"No. That would be too risky to do so." Shadow said. "Maria, no matter what happens, you stay right by Amy."

"But, Prince Shadow, you can't do this alone." Amy said. "The Black Arms will catch you, and...they will capture me and Maria."

"They won't." Shadow assured her. "If only I knew where everyone is before I was cursed, they will help us." Maria came by him with a worry look.

"I come here to help you, Shadow. I'm glad you wanted me to come along." She told him. "We will fix this place, Shadow. Together." Shadow smiled at her and took her hand.

"Of course." He said.

"Watch out!" Amy cries out, using her wand to shoot the alien that is coming after them. The black alien roared in agony and fell backwards. Shadow took out his sword with a glare, looking around him as Maria came behind him.

"They're here." Shadow said. "Amy, thank you for looking out for us."

"We have to move." Amy said. "There could be more coming along after one of them is injured." Shadow and Maria nodded at her and rush down the grass. Amy flies above them, gripping on the wand and spotted the Black Arms coming after them. "Incoming!" She says. Shadow began charging at the Black Arms with his sword and gather his power. He made a swing and slash the aliens. Maria watches in awe.

"Whoa..."

"Maria, look out!" Amy cried out. Maria look above her to see the Black Hawk charging down at her. Amy uses her wand to shoot the Black Hawk to make it fall down to the aliens. Maria came by Amy's side. "Watch my back, Maria. You're my eyes while I take care of some aliens who are facing me." Amy said.

"Okay." Maria said, looking around and up to see if there more of those hawks. She turned to see Shadow fighting most aliens with his power that is filled with power he makes. He jumps in the air and let out a cry.

"Chaos Spear!" He throws the lightning bolts at some of the aliens to paralyze them. He slashes them with a sword to finish them. Maria smiled at the fighting skills Shadow has. He is strong.

"Maria, pay attention!" Amy says, shooting at the Black Arms that are after Maria who is distracted. The girl look back to see them down and Amy tapped her foot at her. Maria chuckled nervously at her.

"Sorry..."

"I said watch my back. Not staring at your love interest." Amy said. Maria blushed at the last part. Amy turned back to see Shadow being surrounded by the Black Arms with their weapons, and a Black Hawk came down with a figure on top. Amy kept Maria behind her and watch the hawk land by Shadow. The alien got off of the Black Hawk and smirked at Shadow who glares.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. I hear that you have returned." He said.

"Eclipse." Shadow growled. Maria bit her lip nervously.

"It's been a while since you were gone, Shadow. I have missed you, brother." Eclipse said. Shadow took a step forward towards him.

"This kingdom, this land, this world, is _not_ yours to keep." Shadow told him. "I let you live once, but now, I will destroy you with my bare hands."

"Ah. Afraid you won't do such thing." Eclipse snapped his claw fingers and a scream was heard. Shadow turned to see Maria and Amy being grabbed by the Black Arms. Maria is struggling.

"Maria!" Shadow cried out. He glared at Eclipse who smirked evilly. "Release her! Release Amy!"

"I'm surprised at you, brother. This human girl broke the curse of yours?" Eclipse laughed. "Could it be love? Hahahaha." Shadow gritted his teeth.

"Let Maria and Amy go." Shadow demanded. "It's me you are worried about."

"Oh? I thought you were already taken care of when you were cursed." Eclipse said by coming over to Maria. "How important is this girl, Shadow?" He reached for Maria's chin to bring her down to his head. "You'll do anything for her, right?"

"What're you doing?" Shadow asked. Eclipse uses his claw to prick Maria's skin, making her wince. "Stop!"

"If you want this girl to live, Shadow, you will sacrifice your life. Give up your crown for good." Eclipse said. Shadow growled a bit and look at Maria's face who shook her head at him. Shadow shuts his eyes and sighed a bit.

"Eclipse, do what you wish to do with me. Let Maria and Amy go." He said.

"Shadow, no!" Maria protested, forming tears. Eclipse smirked. He ordered his aliens to release Maria and Amy. Shadow got handcuffed by the bigger aliens and take him down to the road that leads to the castle. Maria watches in dismay. "Shadow! Don't do this to us! What about Mobius? What about Christmas?" She cried out. Shadow turned to her and gave her a sadden smile.

"I want you to live, Maria. Don't worry about me. Amy, take care of her." Shadow said. Amy watches in silent. She can do something to stop the aliens and free Shadow there, but two against many wasn't enough. They need help to rescue Shadow from death. Maria turned to Amy, drying her tears.

"We have to do something!" She said. "We came here to take back Shadow's kingdom! We can stop Eclipse!"

"But we need some friends who can help us, but I don't know where they are." Amy said. "We can't go against the Black Arms or Eclipse ourselves." Maria started to pace around the grass. But a young voice is heard from the air. Amy and Maria looked up to see a fox boy flying with his twin tails, wearing a brown vest.

"Amy! You've returned!" He said. Amy smiled at him. The fox land next to her. "Where's the prince?!"

"Tails, I'm so glad that you are here!" Amy said. "Prince Shadow has been taken away so Eclipse can let us go."

"Us?" Tails questioned. Amy pointed at Maria who waved. "Who's she?"

"Maria. She's the one who freed the prince from the curse!" Amy said. "Look, we don't have much time. Where is everyone else? We need to rescue the prince!" Tails flies above the girls.

"I'll gather them at the hideout! You two meet us by the castle walls!" He said. He flies away. Maria smiled. Help is on the way.

"Let's go, Amy!" She said, running off.

"Maria, wait for me!" Amy said by flying with her wings.

* * *

Shadow is chained on the wall in the dungeon. He couldn't pull the chains off of him because they are too strong, and Shadow didn't want to lose his energy of trying. Eclipse came down the stone steps to see Shadow struggling a bit. He chuckled.

"Hello, brother. Feeling comfortable in there?"

"You better keep your promise after I die. You let Maria live." Shadow said.

"Tell me something, Shadow. Do you have feelings for that human girl?" Eclipse asked. "Because if you do, it wouldn't change anything. The girl is a human. You two are from different worlds." Shadow snarled a little, but turn his head away.

"She's different. And I don't care if she is human or not."

"How different?" Eclipse asked.

"What do you care?" Shadow muttered a bit. Eclipse turned away to leave, but spoke once more.

"You will die in an half hour. Say your prayers, Shadow, the Prince of Mobius." He said. He walked up the steps and close the door and lock it. Shadow let out a sigh. He had to do this for Maria. He'll do anything to protect her. If only he could tell her that he loved her. But, at the same time, Eclipse might be right about one thing. If the two love each other, it wouldn't change anything. They are both different. Shadow didn't care. He loves Maria no matter what.

"Please forgive me for this, Maria. I chose this so you can live. Amy, please take care of her for me."

* * *

Amy and Maria snuck in the castle grounds and found Tails with the other mobians he said that he gather from their hideout. They all turned to see Maria with Amy in confusion. The green crocodile turned to the fox.

"This is the girl who saved the prince? She's a human." He said.

"It doesn't matter, Vector." Amy said with a sneer. "Okay everyone, we have a kingdom and a prince to save. Prince Shadow is in the dungeon in order to spare Maria and my life."

"Eclipse will end him if we don't do something now." Maria spoke. "I may be different, but I did free Shadow from the curse back in my home. I'm glad I did. This world needs our help, it needs Shadow. So I come here to help Shadow, Amy, and all of you. You will have your world back to the way it was before." All of the mobians looked at each other, and they smiled with triumphant.

"She's right!" A blue hedgehog spoke. "We have a kingdom to save, and we will rescue our true ruler!"

"Eclipse will fall!" A red echidna said with determination.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" A white hedgehog exclaimed. Everyone raised their fists in the air, cheering. Maria smiled at everyone. Time to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Rescue and Battle!***

* * *

Amy carries Maria to have her climb through the window as the mobians are below, waiting for Maria to bring the rope down. As she ties the nearest pole, she checks the room to make sure no one was around. Amy flew inside as the red echidna climbed in along with the red and black armadillo. As the rest of the gang are climbing in, Vector came in front of the door, peeking out to see the throne room where Eclipse is sitting in.

"What's the plan, Vector?" Maria asked in a whisper. "Where is this dungeon where Shadow is held?"

"We have to wait for the aliens to bring him out, and that is when we will stop the execution." The crocodile said. "They will never see us coming."

"We have to move it before those aliens sees us." The red echidna spoke. Everyone nodded and split up in groups to leave the room. Maria is with Amy and Vector to get to the other door, but as they open it, they let out a cry of shock to see three Black Arm aliens there. They start to charge at them, but Vector closes the door and told the girls to run, but Maria stood by with a determined look.

"I will not be a burden! I come here to save my friend. I won't be some damsel in distress like in those fairy tales." Maria said. The door burst open, and the aliens growled at them. Vector starts to punch one of them, and the sword fell out of the hand of the alien. Maria picked it up and see one alien coming towards her. Maria glares at it, holding the purple sword in front. She will fight for Shadow. Amy uses her wand to attack the third alien. Coming through the doors is Eclipse, he sees his guards fighting a crocodile, a fairy, and a human girl. He snarled.

"Black Arms! After them!" He ordered. More of the aliens came in the room. Maria turned around to see them coming. She ran past them and see Eclipse there taking out his red sword. "You should have left when you had the chance, girl." Eclipse said.

"I'm not leaving when my friend is in danger, you rat!" Maria snapped. Eclipse sneered at her.

"Rat, you say? I'll show you who's a rat around this castle!" Eclipse clashes his sword onto Maria's. They fight each other, guiding each other to the throne room. "You will die along with your prince charming!" Eclipse taunted, making a jump, swinging his sword at Maria, but she ducked down and move to the right.

"You are not the king, Eclipse! You're a monster!" Maria said, swinging her sword at him, but he blocks her. As the two fought, Tails and the mobian bee watched in distress. Seems there's going to be a change of plan. Get Shadow out of the dungeon, and help Maria.

"Charmy, we have to rescue Prince Shadow." Tails said.

"Right." The bee said with a nod. The two ran off from the throne room in a hurry. Amy watched Maria sword fighting with Eclipse in worry. She turned her head back to the hall where Charmy and Tails head off to where Shadow was held in.

"Maria can't do this for long. Eclipse can easily wear her out." Amy said. "If only I could help Maria with my magic, but Eclipse is too powerful..."

* * *

"Mighty, alien behind you!" A red echidna shouted. The armadillo turned and duck his head down when the alien swings a staff. Mighty jabs the knee of the alien who roars in agony.

"Thanks, Knuckles." He said. The two fight the aliens with the white hedgehog who uses his psychic powers, and a purple cat with fire. Tails and Charmy flew above the fights to get to the dungeon, but there is one Black Arm guard with a key in hand. Charmy smirked when he had an idea. Tails watches his friend charge at the guard and have his stinger out. The guard roars as Charmy stung his bottom. The key was dropped to the floor. Charmy picked it up and wave at Tails.

"Come on, Tails!" He said. Tails flew towards him and look down at the alien who groans in pain, rubbing his bottom. They both laughed and went down the hallway where the door was seen. Charmy got the key to unlock it and he and Tails rush down the dungeon to rescue their prince.

Shadow hears the door unlocks from the top of the steps. Tails and Charmy came down with a key to get Shadow free from the chains.

"What's happening up there?" Shadow asked as he stepped away from the wall.

"We came to fight. Amy and Maria are up there in battle!" Charmy exclaimed. Shadow made a look and rush up the steps to leave the dungeon. Tails and Charmy followed the prince.

 _'I'm coming, Maria!'_ Shadow thought as he ran pass the black aliens that are busy fighting the mobians.

* * *

Maria was pushed down by Eclipse and he pointed his sword at her. The purple sword was inches away from Maria, but she couldn't grab it because Eclipse had her down.

"You think you can defeat me? The King of the Black Arms? And make things all better for this world?" He asked. "Heh, you are a stupid human girl. You have no idea that this is the place where you will die with your prince and your new friends. You can't beat the unstoppable." Maria glared up at him.

"Shadow will stop you, Eclipse. You will pay for what you have done to him and to this world." She said. "The reason why you took over his throne is because you are jealous of him." Eclipse raises a brow. "You don't need to rule like Shadow. Everyone was afraid of you, and think that you will make things worse. Shadow told me the story about you two. After Shadow was crowned to rule this kingdom, you've lost it. You cast a spell on him and send him away. And now, he's returned to make things right."

"Enough, girl!" Eclipse said. "You don't know nothing about me!" He raises his sword up, getting ready to strike Maria. Amy cried out for Maria's name, reaching her hand out. In a flash, something blocked Eclipse from doing so. "What?!" Eclipse cried out to see Shadow using his sword to block the strike. Maria gasps to see her hero in front of her. "You...you are getting on my nerves!" Eclipse says, jumping away. Shadow smirked at him.

"Let's finish this, Eclipse." He said.

"As you wish, brother." Eclipse said with smirk. They both charge at each other and clash their swords. Maria watches them as she crawls backwards. Amy rushes in to see the prince and the alien king fight each other.

"Don't give in, Prince Shadow." She says. "Do this for us. For Maria." She looked over to see Maria cup her hands together, watching the fight with worry.

"Please don't let Eclipse win." She whispered. Shadow's hand glows and uses Chaos Spear on Eclipse, but the alien wasn't paralyzed for long, he claws Shadow's shoulder, ripping the fabric of the red jacket. Maria gasped a bit, but Shadow wasn't harmed by the scratch. Eclipse uses his fists to hit Shadow in the face and then kick him away. Shadow grunted as he lands on the floor, but quickly recovered. He charges at Eclipse and swung a kick at his face. The alien flew towards the throne and hit his head. Shadow glared at his enemy and pick up his sword. Eclipse held his head and look up to see the hedgehog standing before him, bringing the sword back...

"...Brother..." Eclipse spoke. "We are...family. You won't kill your own blood...would you?" But Shadow launched the blade in and...

 _STAB!_

Maria gasped as she covers her mouth with both hands, Amy stood there with shock. Shadow brought his sword back, the blade is covered in blood. Eclipse made a mourn that is weak, and his body when limp. The mobians came in the throne room to see the alien king dead on the throne. Eclipse has been defeated at last. Shadow dropped his sword and turn to his people who cheered for him. After a moment, everything around them turns brighter.  
Outside the castle is a clear night sky, the flowers are blooming in the moonlight, everything went back to normal. The castle turns to gold than crumpled.  
The mobians continue to cheer for their prince, and Maria ran up to him and hug him.

"Shadow, you did it!" She says. "You defeated the King of the Black Arms!"

"Hail Prince Shadow!" Everyone chanted. "Hail Prince Shadow! The Black Arms King is dead!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Maria." Shadow said, smiling at her. Maria then gave him a kiss on the forehead, making him blush. Suddenly, something amazing happened. Maria began to glow...

"Huh?" Maria was shocked by this. Her feet was off the ground and continue to glow. Everyone watches in awe and confusion. Shadow watches Maria slowly start to change.  
Her body was growing small, to become a same size like the mobians, but an inch shorter than Shadow. Her blonde hair turns to long spikes that are down, ears are on her head, and a tail behind her. And she is no longer in a nightdress. It transformed into a pink gown. And a crown is appearing on her head. Maria had her feet on the floor, and look at herself in shock.

"Oooooohhhhh." Everyone said together.

"She's a hedgehog." Charmy said.

"Not just a hedgehog..." Knuckles spoke. "She's...the one." As everyone start to mutter, Shadow stares at Maria for a long time. He doesn't know what to think. But this just happened. Maria is now a beautiful yellow hedgehog with gold hair, wearing a golden crown, and wore a dress. She's the one. She is truly the one.

"Shadow...what happened to me? I'm a hedgehog just like you! But...why am I wearing this?" Maria asked. Shadow came up to her, holding her hands.

"Maria...I can't believe it, but it happened." He said. "Not only you broke the curse, you are...the one."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. Shadow smiled at her.

"Maria Robotnik, you are the princess."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: A New Princess***

* * *

A princess. Maria is a princess? She transformed into a hedgehog, and she is the princess? This changes everything. It's meant to be. Shadow continues to hold her hands, smiling at her.

"I always thought of you as a princess when we first met, and now, look at you. You _are_ my princess." He said. "Maria, stay with me. We will rule the Land of Mobius together and have a new life. Be my princess forever." Maria felt her heart beating. Yet, it's a good thing. She smiled at the black hedgehog.

"Oh, Shadow...I will." She said. The mobians began to cheer. Shadow and Maria brought their bodies close together and lean their heads close. Their lips are locked together. A kiss. Their first kiss of true love. Amy watches them in happiness. But, she realized that Maria will never return to her world. She's a hedgehog now. But, Amy won't bring it up at the moment. She will have to talk to Maria about it soon. The two hedgehogs pulled away from each other and face their friends who cheer for them.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was celebrating about their new princess of the land. The whole castle town was in the streets waiting for the carriage to arrive. A golden carriage is strolling down the streets with a coachman beaver and the horses pulling the carriage. On the carriage, there is Shadow, now dressing in a blue suit with golden buttons, and wearing a crown. Maria is still in her pink gown, but she is wearing a ring with a diamond on top of it. Everyone in the streets are cheering for the prince and princess. Shadow and Maria waved at them with smiles. They see their castle ahead of them, and soldiers are saluting. Maria giggled and held Shadow's arm and nuzzle it.

"I'm happy that you are here with me." Shadow said to her.

"As am I." Maria told him, kissing his cheek. Shadow chuckled a little. "Oh, Shadow, this is like a dream come true. I've always wondered what it's like to marry a prince and live in the enchanting castle. Now, here I am." Maria said.

"You are a perfect girl, Maria. The one I've been dreaming for so long. Here you are. With me." Shadow said, looking at Maria's ring. "I love you, my princess."

"And I love you, my prince." They both kissed on the carriage, and broke it as they see they are in front of the castle steps. Shadow came down first and had his hand out for his princess. Maria took it, and they both walk up the steps.

Inside a castle ballroom, everyone are dressed in formal clothes, waiting for the prince and princess to arrive. Amy stood by the bay window and see the doors open. Shadow and Maria have their arms lock, waving at everyone who clapped for them. The music began to play for them. Shadow made a bow to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes, of course." Maria replied as she made a curtsy. They brought their bodies together, and begin to dance around the floor with everyone watching.

 _Last night in a dream that came to me,_  
 _Oh, I saw a face and I knew right then,_  
 _That you were meant for me._  
 _Last night, in a dance from long ago,_  
 _As the music fades and we walk away,_  
 _Why did we let it go?_

"They make a cute couple." The rabbit said, drying her tears with a tissue. "I just love happy endings." Vector held her close with a grin.

"That girl is perfect for our prince." He said. They continue to watch Shadow and Maria dance around the floor. Shadow made a bridge for Maria to go under and spin around. He did it once more for her and brought her close to him, smiling lovingly at her.

 _How do you know the first time,_  
 _Is the right time in your life?_  
 _Not to let it pass you by,_  
 _I won't let it pass me by._  
 _And if the winds of fate,_  
 _Blow our ships off course someday,_  
 _No matter where we stray._  
 _I know you'll find your way._

"I hope this dance lasts forever, Shadow." Maria told him.

"Me too. I don't want to let you go. Ever." Shadow said, twirling her around him. "I will always love you. I'll be there for you."

"Same here." Maria said. "Everyone here is so kind to me. No hate. And that's how I want it to be." Shadow kissed her forehead.

"Since you are here, everyone loves you." He told her. Maria smiled at him.

 _I'll always come back to you._  
 _I'll always come back to you._  
 _For once in your life a promise will come true._  
 _I'll always come back to you._

Outside the castle, the snow starts to fall. Amy looked behind her to see the beautiful sight, and turn back to the dancing couple. But Maria stopped to see the bay window. She approaches the window to see the snow falling from the night. Shadow followed her with a grin.

"Snow..." Maria said. "This is like magic. Snow appears whenever we dance."

"You can see snow anywhere, my love." Shadow said. "What you see from the books are here." Maria rests her head on Shadow's shoulder and felt his arm wrap around her. They see Amy coming over with a sad frown. Shadow faces her with concern.

 _Last night in a dream I've had before,_  
 _Oh, I heard your voice calling me,_  
 _Like from a distant shore._  
 _Oh, last night like a ship lost on the sea,_  
 _I see the light shining there,_  
 _To light the way for me._

"What is it, Amy? Why so glum?" He asked.

"Prince Shadow, I would like to speak with Maria. Please." Amy said. Maria turned to her with concern. Amy took her hand. "Maria, I'm sorry to say this to you at this time, but...what about your home?"

"Home?"

"Your home. Where you truly come from." Amy said. Maria blinked at her and realize what she meant. Her home. The ARK. Where her grandfather and friends are. But, in her heart, she is home. With Shadow. Still, she didn't want to leave her grandfather behind. She will at least say goodbye to him. And boy, will Gerald flip out to see her like this. Maria came towards Shadow.

"Shadow, I wish to return home. I want to say goodbye to my grandfather and my friends. I'm afraid they will see that I am missing from the ARK." She said.

"I see." Shadow said. "Of course we can return to the ARK and say goodbye to everyone. That is what you wish for." Maria hugged him.

"Oh Shadow, thank you."

 _How do you know the first time,_  
 _Is the right time in your life?_  
 _Not to let it pass you by,_  
 _I won't let it pass me by.  
_ _And if the winds of fate,_  
 _Blow our ships off course someday,_  
 _No matter where we stray._  
 _I know you'll find your way._

Suddenly, the doors burst open, everyone turned around and let out a gasp. There is Eclipse, holding his chest where it bleeds, and gripping on the red sword. His eyes are glowing with hate. Shadow had Maria behind him to protect her. He took out his sword with a glare.

"He...he's alive..." Maria said. "How could that be?" Amy held her shoulders to bring her back. Eclipse is slowly walking in, barely.

"Shadow..." He growled. "This...this isn't over yet...!"

"I defeated you, Eclipse." Shadow said. "How can you be alive now?" The alien laughed a little at him. Maria's spine tingles after hearing a creepy laugh.

 _I'll always come back to you._  
 _I'll always come back to you._  
 _When you're feeling all alone,_  
 _A million miles from home,_  
 _And the dark of night is closing in on you._  
 _For once in your life a promise will come true,_  
 _I'll always come back to you._

"You...you will pay for this, brother..." Eclipse said, walking in, limping. "Same goes with the little princess of yours."

"Don't touch her, Eclipse." Shadow growled. The darkling chuckled a bit, but he coughed.

"We are not...done with this, Shadow. This kingdom is mine!"

"I can just finish you off right here." Shadow said. Maria took a step back and look around her to see the ballroom is slowly turning dark. What is happening? The mobians start to kneel down, growing pale and weak.

"Shadow..." Maria started. "What's happening...?" Amy came over to Maria with weak eyes.

"Maria...run..." She said.

 _You're feeling all alone,_  
 _A million miles from home,_  
 _And the dark of night is closing in on you._  
 _Once in your life a promise will come true,_  
 _I'll always come back to_ _you._

Shadow then began to feel weak himself. He fell on his knees, groaning a bit. Maria went up to him, holding his shoulders. Eclipse start to chuckle.

"Such a weakling you are, brother. You don't deserve to become the ruler of the Land of Mobius." He said. He eyes focuses on Maria. "As for you...I will finish you..." Maria didn't move away. She held Shadow close to her. Amy was telling Maria to leave, but she slowly turns into a fairy doll.

"No..." Maria gasps after she saw that. She looked down to see Shadow slowly turning back into a nutcracker hedgehog.

"Maria...I...I love...you." He said before he turns into wood. Maria's tears start to form in her eyes.

"Shadow..." She sobbed and hold her nutcracker close. Eclipse came close to her and raise his sword above him... But, everything around them turned white. Everything is disappearing. Even Maria who is fading away with tears in her eyes.

 _I'll always come back to you._  
 _I'll always come back to you._  
 _I'll always come back to you._


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Christmas Morning***

* * *

"Maria! Maria!" Someone is shaking her awake. Maria opened her eyes to see Gerald there. "Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried. What're you doing in here? Have you been staying in this grand hall all night?" He asked. Maria sat up and look around her. She's in the ARK's grand hall. There's a Christmas tree all lit up, and see Abraham and Mardic there with presents. Maria looked at her hands to see that she is no longer a hedgehog. She's human, in her blue nightdress. Wait, was she dreaming? She got up from the floor where she was sleeping. What happened?

"Grandpa! Where's my nutcracker?" Maria asked, looking around the tree.

"Nutcracker?"

"The one you gave me last night." Maria said. "It's a nutcracker hedgehog! You're about to fix it for me today. Ivo was messing with it and-"

"Nutcracker hedgehog?" Gerald asked. "I never give you one of those strange things." Maria felt her heart stop. Her nutcracker is gone. She began to explain the whole story about last night's events. From the beginning when the nutcracker transformed into a hedgehog, named Shadow, who is the Prince of the Land of Mobius. Where Amy took them to the world where Eclipse took over. The battle between the Black Arms and the mobians. And then Maria transforms into a hedgehog and she is the princess. Then lastly, Eclipse came back for revenge, and Maria was gone. Gerald and everyone stared at Maria in silent. Ivo and Isabella are there, snickering at the story they heard from their cousin.

"That's the dumbest story I've ever heard." Isabella said.

"But, it's true!" Maria said. She looks at Gerald. "Grandpa, it really happened! You gave me a nutcracker hedgehog who happens to be a cursed prince! You believe me, don't you?"

"Maria, I believe that you've been dreaming." Gerald said. "But, that's some story you told. It could be a great fairy tale to tell to children." Maria started to tear up. Gerald spoke again. "Maria, go to your room and get dressed. You realize it's Christmas Day, right?" Maria didn't say anything and walk away. Gerald crossed his arms. "Strange. What made her think I got her a nutcracker hedgehog?" He wondered.

"Maybe she was dreaming after all." Mardic guessed. "It sounds real to her, but...the story sounds hard to believe if it actually happened."

* * *

Maria is standing in the escape pod room by the window to see the view of Earth. She is wearing a white dress with a red headband with a Christmas flower on again. A tear fell from her eye to think about last night's events. Was it real? Or was it really a dream? It felt so real to her. Shadow is the nutcracker, a prince. The Land of Mobius. Eclipse the Black Arms King. Amy the Sugar Plum Fairy. Was it all not real? Maria sighed sadly and dry her tears.

"I should've known. It's all a dream." She said. "I should get back to the grand hall where everyone is." She starts to leave the room. She slowly walks down the corridors. "Oh Shadow..." She sighed, thinking about her prince. "You may be part of the dream, but...I miss you. I want to hold you close."

"Who're you talking to, Maria?" A voice asked. Maria turned to see her nurse coming up to her. "Maria, what's the matter? Why are you sad? It's Christmas."

"Oh, it's nothing, Martha." Maria replied. "I had a dream last night, and...it was wonderful. I guess it will sound silly to you if I tell you." Martha smiled a bit at her.

"I would to hear all about it after the party, dear. Now come along, everyone is waiting." She took Maria's hand to get down the corridors.

"Yeah..."

"And there's someone you would like to meet in the hall as well. He's been asking about you." Martha says. Maria didn't listen as she walks with her, thinking about Shadow.

* * *

They arrived at the grand hall to see everyone. Maria remained by the doors to see everyone having a nice time. She's too upset to be happy on Christmas. She couldn't get Shadow out of her head. His red eyes, those spikes with red stripes, his smile, his voice...

"C'mon on, kiddo. It's Christmas. It's supposed to be a wonderful time." Mardic says by coming over with Abraham. "Don't be sad because of the dream."

"Wanna make a gingerbread house with me, Maria?" Abraham asked, hoping it would make Maria feel better. But the girl shook her head. "Oh, Martha said to meet someone who wants-"

"No thank you. Just...leave me be. I want to be alone for a bit." She said. Mardic sighed sadly and walked away. Abraham wanted to try again by asking if Maria wanted sweets or eggnog, but nothing helped. So, Abraham followed Mardic down the hall. Maria look down at the floor as the music started to play and hear everyone else laughing with joy and dance around. Her dance with Shadow along with the music last night was wonderful, and Maria will never forget it. She didn't want to call that memory a dream. It really happened. Someone else came over, and it's one of Maria's cousins.

"Hey, why are you over here?" Ivo asked with a look. "Are you still upset about that dumb dream you told us?" Maria glared at him and turn her head away. "A nutcracker hedgehog prince. That's a stupidest thing I have ever heard. How could a non human being like a diseased girl like you?" Ivo asked, taunting Maria who continues to ignore him. Ivo shrugged and walk away from her. He bumped into someone. He looked up to see the red eyes looking down at him, sneering. Ivo slowly moved away from him. The man moved his eyes over to Maria who didn't look at him. He came over to her with a small smile.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked. Maria didn't look up.

"Not really."

"Why are you upset?"

"I had a...'dream'. It felt so real. You see, my grandfather gave me a special nutcracker hedgehog. But, it was cursed by the Black Arms King. The nutcracker is the prince." Maria said. "His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's not like the ones I know here. He's...different."

"He happens to be the ruler of the Land of Mobius, right?" A male voice said. Maria blinked a few times. She looked up at the young man with black hair with red streaks. Red eyes. And the voice sounds very familiar. Maria got up from her seat in shock. It couldn't be him. Could it? The man is wearing a black jacket with white fluff in front, black jeans, and a belt. Maria couldn't help but to think that this guy looks like...Shadow. The man smiled.

"...Who...?" Maria wondered. The man bowed to her. Like the black hedgehog from the dream did.

"Hello, Maria." He said. "It's me."

"...Shadow?" Maria wondered. She went over to him and touch his hair lightly. The man smiled at her and took her hands. "Shadow, is it really you?"

"Yes. It's me, my princess." He replied. Maria's mouth dropped to the floor in shock, but she let out a gasp of happiness.

"Oh...it _is_ you!" Maria said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he spun her around, making some people look at them. Gerald noticed this, but smiled at the sight. Martha smiled at the two. Though, she was wondering how Maria knows him before. But, it didn't matter. Maria is happy again. Greta and Mark watched in confusion, but Greta made a sneer.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Maybe a guest? A friend of someone from Earth?" Mark guessed. "That young fellow seems to know Maria somehow..."

"He is a bit strange..." Greta said, eyeing the couple. Shadow puts Maria on her feet and place his forehead on hers.

"Oh, Shadow...I really thought you were part of the dream." Maria said, nuzzling her forehead on his..

"No. It was real. Last night really happened. I'm here for you." Shadow said. "I love you, Maria. I love you so much. I never want to lose you."

"I love you too, Shadow. And I don't want to lose you either." Maria said. They both lean in to kiss as the mistletoe appears above them. Everyone in the grand hall watched them with smiles and let out some 'awws'. Greta scoffed at them silently in disgust and walked away as Mark took a sip of his wine, happy that his niece found a soul mate.

"Ahh, young love." He says. Ivo made a look of disgust as Isabella crosses her arms in jealously. Mardic and Abraham watched their friend kissing her new soulmate. Abraham covered his eyes, wanting the moment between them to be over. Mardic laughed at him. All that matters is that Maria is back to her happy self. Little did everyone know, Amy was by the Christmas tree, wearing a red coat, giggling a bit.

"Merry Christmas, Maria and Shadow. Your life starts now." She said before disappearing.  
Shadow and Maria pulled away from the kiss and went over to the Christmas tree. Shadow picked up the box and hand it over to Maria. He watched her open the present and lift the lid of the box. Inside was a nutcracker. Maria smiled and hugged her prince. Shadow looked over to see confusing Gerald and gave him a wink, smiling. Maria pulled away from Shadow, and held his hands and see her evil aunt and cousins watching from a distance. Maria quickly stuck her tongue out at them. Shadow chuckled at Maria's childish act and kiss her forehead. Maria looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Shadow."

"Merry Christmas, Maria." The two kissed once more in front of the tree and the snowflakes appear around them.

This has been the greatest Christmas ever.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 ***Author's Note: I have to finish this Christmas Special early so that way it won't be finished late by the end of the holiday. So, hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!***


End file.
